


Valentine's Day

by Perlmutt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, akihito is a little shit, asami gets what he wants, pouting Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Asami pretends not to be interested in Valentine's Day at all. But is that the truth? Only one way to find out.Short and Sweet Valentine's Day fluff, including a cheeky Akihito and a pouting Asami who gets what he wants in the end.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote for the Finder fandom, but I hope there's anybody out there who enjoys this little snippet.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there! And Happy Birthday to me. (14/2)
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language. Please excuse typos!  
> Have fun!

It was the 14th February and Akihito was standing in the kitchen of the large condo, where he lived together with Asami. Well, mostly he was living here as a freeloader, but as long as Asami wasn’t kicking him out he was going to stay.

It was Valentine’s Day and the city was filled with pink and red hearts, girls with short skirts and guys that waited excitedly if they’d receive a letter from their crush. Akihito remembered the first time he’d gotten a letter in highschool. He kicked off his shoes and put away his camera and some files he needed for work. While he went and took a shower he thought about the conversation he’d had with Asami a few days ago…

_ “Valentine’s Day? Don’t be stupid. I’m not interested in stuff like that.” _

_ “Are you sure? Maybe I’ll buy you some chocolates. You like sweet stuff, right?” _

_ “I’d rather eat you, little kitten.” _

_ “Hands off, Asami! Hey, I was reading that! Ah…!” _

Akihito blushed to the roots of his hair remembering what had followed after. After that he’d decided not to prepare anything for Valentine’s Day. Asami called him brat often enough, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself further in front of him. And if that idiot would only make fun of him for trying to surprise him on that special day, then he wouldn’t plan anything.

He stepped out of the shower, changed into his PJ’s and went to the kitchen to start with making dinner. The month was surprisingly cold, so he ended up making Donburi, his favorite for cold days. Satisfied with the meal he’d made he put on his favorite horror movie and waited for Asami to turn up.

Hours passed by and Akihito almost fell asleep on the couch until he heard the click of the front door. He stood up and went to greet his ‘landlord’.

“Hey. You’re late. Dinner’s ready.” He welcomed him and accepted the briefcase Asami had carried.

“Yes. I’m home.” Asami sounded tired and Akihito decided not to ask. If it was work-related he’d rather not know any details.

The Yakuza boss came home that evening and Akihito could swear he saw an expectant glint in those golden eyes. Unsure if he'd forgotten something important he still asked if anything was wrong. Asami looked at him for a long while, long enough so he started to squirm under his gaze. But then Asami simply turned and went to the bathroom without another word.

"Weird..." Akihito thought to himself. "What's wrong with him? Oh... Is it, is it because of Valentines? Impossible. He said he didn't care about it at all... Maybe it was really something that came up at work?"

He went and prepared the Donburi he'd cooked. Half an hour later found the unlikely pair at the table, eating dinner. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Akihito shifted on his chair. Asami had ended his sixth attempt at conversation with a curt nod. He sighed inwardly and chewed on his rice. Deciding to risk it he put his bowl down.

"Asami?" He started and waited until the taller man was looking at him. "Are you pouting because I didn't prepare anything for Valentine's Day?"

Asami stopped with his chopsticks in the air. The rice was falling back down into the bowl. The Yakuza boss knew how to hide his emotions, but they'd been living together for a long time now. The way his brows furrowed and the tick to the corner of his mouth was enough of an answer for Akihito. "What are you talking about, Akihito? Valentine's is for highschool brats. I'm not interested in that stuff."

Once again he scooped up the rice that he'd wanted to eat and averted his eyes. Akihito grinned. Bullseye.

"Oh please. We both know you're a horrible sap, no matter how often you like to say the opposite." Under the table he reached out with his toes until he found Asami's feet. Asami looked up from his bowl, a sharp glint in his golden eyes. “I can buy some flowers for you tomorrow, as a late Valentine’s gift.”

"Stop it." Asami sounded exasperated but Akihito knew he’d hit the nail right on the head.

The photographer grinned like the cheshire cat. "You're pouting. Asami, the great Yakuza boss is pouting. You're pouting because you wanted something for Valentine's Day! Oh this is great, this is priceless! I can't wait to tell that to Feilong! He's not gonna believe this!" Akihito snickered, put his chopsticks aside and fished his phone from his pocket.

"Stop that, you brat." Asami tried to reach over the table to snatch the phone out of his hand, but Akihito was faster. He leaned back and snapped a photo. Still laughing at the older man he didn't notice how Asami started smiling. He put his own Donburi aside and stood up. "Alright. If you want it that way, let's celebrate Valentine's Day."

Akihito noticed too late that there was a mischievous sparkle in Asami's eyes, and before he could make a run for it, the other had already thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Woah, Asami! Put me down!" Akihito was still laughing, but the moment he realized where Asami was headed he started to squirm in the firm hold. "Oh, come on, you're such a party pooper! Let me make fun of you for once."

Asami grinned and let his hand wander lovingly over Akihito’s pajama-clad ass. "You had your opportunity to make fun of me. Now it's my turn to have a little fun."

…

Let's just say it was a long night for both of them. Akihito made sure to buy chocolates and flowers for the next Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little story. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think? <3


End file.
